Spectacle ophthalmic lenses are worn and widely used for correcting many different types of vision defects. These include defects such as near-sightedness (myopia) and far-sightedness (hypermetropia), astigmatism, and defects in near-range vision usually associated with aging (presbyopia).
Ophthalmologists or optometrists routinely improve the compensated visual acuity by correcting refractive errors in terms of sphere, cylinder and axis. Said refractive errors are low order aberrations and are known as “prescription data”, consisting of sphere, cylinder, axis, addition, and eventually prescribed prism of the prescribed prism value and base orientation determined for a given wearer.